Maelstrom of Hellsing
by scarface101
Summary: Hellsing has been asked to investigate a series of killings in Konoha, but instead find Integra's fiance? Naruto x harem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. I apologize for the long wait, but life has a tendency of getting in my way. Here's my latest work: a Naruto/Hellsing xover, and please forgive me if I get the personalities of any characters wrong. Yes this will be a harem, please fav, alert and review. Thank you and enjoy!**

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the anime/manga Naruto and Hellsing.**

**Chapter one: Hellsing is here.**

Integra sat at her desk while smoking one of her cigars and staring at a photo of a blonde-haired man and a woman with red hair who seemed to be at least seven months pregnant. She took a drag from the cigar and sighed while thinking _'Minato, Kushina. I wish that I could have fulfilled the promise my father made to you.'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a tall man in a red and black coat with a wide brim hat who was accompanied by a blonde woman with red eyes and a sizeable bust. The man stepped forward and said "Heard we were going to the Elemental Nations. Is that true, Master?"

The woman behind the desk nodded and replied "Correct, apparently quite a few people have gone 'missing'; some of them have been found with their blood completely drained." The red-eyed woman asked "Excuse me but what are the 'Elemental Nations'?"

Integra answered Seras without looking away from the photo "I'd be surprised if you DID know what they were. The Elemental Nations is a group of small countries on an island far from the rest of the world, they are extremely remote so very few if any know that it exists. The people are extremely interesting because they know arts called 'Ninjutsu', which some people would call 'magic'. Those that use such power are called Shinobi or 'Ninjas'. It's hard to explain, so you'll have to see for yourself, and the reason we know about them is because my Ancestor Abraham Van Hellsing during his travels shipwrecked and ended up there, he soon befriended the locals of a village called Konoha and soon left returning to England, ever since then Hellsing has kept in touch with Konoha."

Seras nodded but was silently wondering if her boss was pulling her leg about the 'Ninjutsu part', Alucard noticed the picture his master was holding and said in a curious voice "I've never seen that one before, who are they?"

The spectacled woman took another drag from her cigar and replied "They are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Minato was the Hokage of Konoha, the leader if you will. Kushina was his wife. When Kushina was pregnant and confirmed to be carrying a son, my father offered them an arranged marriage, they happily accepted and mentioned that my fiancé would have multiple wives. I didn't care because I wanted to do the best I could for my fiancé and be a good wife for him, so I took private lessons which included cooking, sewing, everything I needed to be a good wife."

Alucard and Seras remained quiet and listened intently because it wasn't often that their leader spoke of her past, Integra continued "Then they were killed when a demon called the Kyuubi no Kitsune or Nine-tailed Fox, attacked Konoha. My fiancé was killed inside his mother's womb. When I heard about what happened I locked myself in my room for days and wept for the ones who were big brother and sister figures to me and my fiancé. I was seven when they died and now after fifteen years fate is dragging me back there."

Her anger was evident at the end and both vampires could tell their leader held some bitterness towards Konoha, but chose to say nothing. The dark skinned woman pressed the cigar down in an ashtray and spoke in her 'boss voice' "We're going." The two vampires nodded and followed behind her to Hellsing's private airfield.

**Several days later in Konoha**

Naruto Uzumaki was waiting in his class with his headband on his forehead which he earned after beating his former teacher Mizuki to a bloody pulp with the Shadow clone jutsu. He was waiting on the team announcements and was hoping he wouldn't get paired with Sakura or Sasuke, because Sakura had a voice that threatened to damage his hearing and Sasuke had an attitude that could drive anyone nuts.

The blonde teens surrogate brother Iruka Umino entered and announced the teams, Naruto tuned the first six out and then heard "Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno." Sakura screeched in joy at being paired with 'her Sasuke-kun', Sasuke was brooding and Naruto was beating his head against his desk.

Iruka continued "Team 8 is Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka." Hinata was disappointed she was paired with her crush, Shino was as silent as ever, and Kiba smirked at not having to deal with the banshee or emo.

The scarred Chunin concluded "Team 9 is still active, so Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi." Ino was grumbling about not being paired with her crush, Shikamaru was asleep, and Chouji was eating his chips without a care.

Naruto leaned back in his chair and looked out the window, after a few moments of staring into space he spotted a beautiful woman with blue eyes, blonde hair and light brown skin; she wore a greenish brown business suit with white gloves, and a pair of glasses. She was accompanied by several men wearing clothes the new Genin didn't recognize and they were carrying strange objects that were possibly weapons.

The woman he first took notice of looked up at him, at first it was a glare then it shifted into shock and finally curiosity.

**With Integra**

The leader of Hellsing felt a pair of eyes on her for a few moments and then noticed who was staring at her, she looked up at the academy window and spotted a blonde boy, at first she just thought it was just your average hormone-driven teenager that would stare at anything he considered attractive, but on closer inspection she noticed that the teen staring at her looked like her surrogate brother Minato.

She focused on his face and took note of his features while thinking _'He looks so much like Minato, if you take away the whisker marks his face would be a perfect copy.'_, deciding to leave nothing to chance she decided to investigate, she turned to a black haired man and said "Walter, I'm going to check on something. Don't bother waiting for me." The spectacled man nodded, and decided not to question her.

After a few minutes she found the classroom the blonde was watching her from, she entered the classroom and noticed three teens sitting in the room, one had black hair in the shape of a fowl end, another had pink hair and an overly large forehead, and finally the blonde teen she was looking for.

She took a few steps and heard the pink-haired girl say "Who are you? Are you our Sensei?" the blonde woman sent a calculative glare at the girl and replied "No." **(A/N. Just assume they are speaking Japanese.) **the English woman's voice sounded strange and foreign to the Genin making them wonder where she was from.

She walked up to the blonde teen and asked in a tone that was dripping with the pure authority of a leader "Who are you?" he gulped and replied while trying to keep his voice calm "Naruto Uzumaki." The name made her eyes widen in shock she turned while saying "Follow me." He got up quickly because her tone was the kind you couldn't say 'No' to.

They headed towards the door, and the emo decided to speak up "What do you need him for? He's just a loser." The blonde woman didn't bother to turn around and spoke in an annoyed tone "I need him, because I wish to confirm something." This seemed to confuse the three and she continued to walk with the orange-clad blonde following close behind.

After about fifteen minutes of walking they came up on a black building that had the kanji for 'Hell', they entered it and were met by a man in a black and red coat; he grinned and said "Welcome back, who's the kid?" Integra answered "If it is confirmed, he could very well be my fiancé."

The whiskered teen jaw-dropped and stuttered "F-f-fiancé?" the dark-skinned woman nodded and then turned to a black haired man wearing glasses and said "I'm going to meet with the Hokage, be sure Naruto-san is made comfortable, Walter." He nodded and led the Genin to a bedroom which was actually reserved for Integra herself.

It was quite lavish with furniture and carpets that would befit royalty. The blonde Genin stared in amazement at the room while the butler chuckled a bit, unsurprised at the boy's reaction. Walter bowed and said "Please wait here until Mistress summons you, if you require anything don't hesitate to call." The whiskered teen just nodded dumbly and was wondering why that strange woman believed he was her fiancé.

He was left alone, or so he thought until a girl appeared from the shadows saying "Hi, I'm Seras Victoria. What is your name?" he was somewhat surprised, but he quickly shrugged it off replying "Naruto Uzumaki, and who was that woman saying I'm her fiancé?" the blonde vampire answered "Her name is Sir Integra Hellsing, and she's the leader of our organization which is called Hellsing, after one of her ancestors. Our duty is to kill the undead and make sure nothing of the supernatural sort runs out of control."

The Genin was in shock at this information, and asked "You mean there really is such things as monsters? Like werewolves and vampires?" Seras nodded and replied "Correct, and I am a vampire." Naruto paled and shouted "NO! PLEASE DON'T DRINK MY BLOOD!" the blonde vampire frantically waved her arms shouting "NO! I'M NOT GOING TO DRINK YOUR BLOOD!"

This stunned the orange-wearing boy making him ask "You're not?" she shook her head and replied "No, my duty is to protect the living, and I am not permitted to drink from the living unless given permission. As to how I feed, I am given packs of blood in order to keep me… active." The blonde boy nodded and then felt a shiver run down his spine, he turned and spotted a man in a red and black coat. Naruto shouted "AHH! IT'S THE BOGEYMAN!" the man grinned and calmly said "Not quite, but close. My name is Alucard, and I am a vampire like Seras. In fact I was the one who 'created' her."

The blonde boy gulped and felt like his legs would give out at any second due to Alucard's frightening stare. The black-haired vampire leaned down a bit and looked into the boys eyes as if examining him. He tilted his head and then said "You're scared, but it's not me that's scaring you. It's the dark and ominous air around me that's creeping you out. I also saw your past kid, gotta say you had it rough. And I hope you get your payback one day." Alucard tipped his hat to the blonde-haired boy and left by disappearing into the shadows. Seras' jaw was on the ground because her master TIPPED his hat to the younger blonde, and her master NEVER tipped his hat to ANYONE.

And then she fainted, causing the younger boy to catch her. When he caught her he thought _'Seras-san is heavy! I think these tits of hers is the cause of it.'_

**Meanwhile.**

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting at his desk reading his favorite Icha Icha book, work was slow, giving him some time to relax until [BANG]. A bullet hit the side of his book causing it to fly out of his hand and left a hole in it; he turned and spotted the infamous Integra Hellsing holding one of her berretta pistols with smoke coming out of the barrel.

He sweated a bit and said nervously "Uh, greetings to you Integra-san. I trust you got my letter?" the blonde woman holstered her pistol and spoke angrily "Yes, now would you explain to me why my fiancé is alive and not dead like I was told?" the aged man replied honestly "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Despite being angry she could tell he was telling the truth and replied more calmly "When I was seven, Minato-san made a marriage contract so that I would marry his son, but after the Kyuubi attack I was told that Minato-san, Kushina-san, and their unborn child were killed. Now that I have come to Konoha at your request, I encountered a boy that is a miniature version of Minato-san with the addition of whisker-like marks on his cheeks. So I wish to know, is he or is he not Minato and Kushina's child?"

The aged Hokage's only reply was "He is." She nodded and said "Thank you for your honesty, now I wish to know who it was that sent me and my father that letter stating that my fiancé was dead." The aged man took a drag from his pipe and replied "I have a few ideas, give me some time and I will figure this out. You have my word on it." She nodded and said "Good, meanwhile me and my people will be investigating these 'attacks' that were mentioned in your letter. Good day." She then left without a word.

**Back at Hellsing.**

Seras had woken up from her unconscious state and was being peppered with questions by a very curious Naruto who was asking "Are vampires allergic to garlic? Do they drink animal blood to avoid harming humans? Do vampires sleep in coffins? Will a stake to the heart kill a vampire? What about silver?"

She couldn't help but sweat-drop and she answered his questions one at a time "No, vampires aren't allergic to garlic, we just can't eat human food because we can't digest it. I've never met a vampire that drinks animal blood, but I've heard rumors about it. Yes, vampires sleep in coffins or at least me and Master do. A stake to the heart won't kill a vampire but it will stun them. Silver is kind of like a poison, it won't kill but it will slow one down. To truly kill a vampire would be decapitation or incineration."

The door opened revealing Integra who had a small smile on her face, she approached the blonde boy and said "Hello Naruto-kun, I trust you already know who I am?" he nodded and replied "Yes, Seras-san told me you were the leader of Hellsing." The dark-skinned woman nodded and spoke with a smile "Good, now the reason why I brought you here was to confirm whether or not you were my fiancé, and as it turns out, you are."

Naruto jaw-dropped and asked "How?" the blue-eyed woman replied while smoking a cigar "When I was seven your parents arranged for me to marry their unborn son, you." The blonde boy tilted his head and asked "Who were my parents?" Integra raised an eyebrow and then felt Alucard's presence. She turned and spotted the black-haired man who said "With your permission master, I'll show you everything I saw when I looked inside his head."

She nodded stiffly, making her vampiric servant place his fingers against her forehead, in a matter of seconds she experienced everything the boy had seen, heard, and endured. The bullying, the negligence, the isolation, the glares of hatred, and being refused service at many restaurants and grocery stores.

She balled her fist so tightly that blood escaped from the palms of her hands, causing her white gloves to turn red. She growled out "When I see the bastards in charge, bad things are going to happen to them, this I swear." A dark aura enveloped the leader of Hellsing, causing Naruto and Seras to sweat at an unprecedented rate, and Alucard merely raised an eyebrow.

Her 'anger mode' was broken when the blonde boy shouted "I FORGOT! I HAVE A TEAM MEETING! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" he was about to run out the door until he was grabbed by the collar by Integra who said "Before you leave, I wish to give you Seras, who will be your familiar." Naruto stopped his struggling and was shocked when Seras bowed to him while saying respectfully "I, Seras Victoria, swear to forever serve my new master Naruto Uzumaki, I swear to fight for him, to serve and cater to his every want and need, and to protect him, even at the expense of my life. I swear upon my status as a Draculina." She then kissed the blonde boy on the lips and the spoke with a smirk "The contract is complete."

The Genin was stunned at how soft the Draculina's lips were and that she swore her eternal loyalty to him. Integra coughed drawing attention to herself and then said "Take good care of Seras-san, and go on ahead to meet your team, I'll tell you about your parents later; oh, and Seras I have something for you." The leader of Hellsing went to her wardrobe and pulled out a small box, she opened it and pulled out a silver ring with a blue gem.

She gave it to the red-eyed Draculina saying "This ring, is a very rare artifact that allows its vampiric wearer to safely walk in sunlight like a regular human. Keep it safe, for it is irreplaceable." Seras nodded and took the and placed it on her right ring finger, in the background Alucard grumbled "Why don't I have one of those?" as if she heard Integra said "Because you said yourself that sunlight isn't fatal to you, its just annoying."

The black-haired vampire's eye brow twitched in annoyance and then he disappeared into the shadows. the blonde woman turned wanting to say goodbye to her fiancé, but he'd already left making her think _'Damn, I wanted to give him a goodbye kiss… and see how good he was at kissing in the process.'_

**With Naruto and Seras.**

The two blondes were running through the streets at break-neck speeds, on the way to the academy they clothes-lined a man with silver hair and a face mask, then they trampled over a white-haired man with a scroll on his back when passing by the hot springs, and then a man with pink hair was accidently smashed in the face by the butt of Seras' rifle.

After three minutes of running they arrived back at the classroom that the orange-wearing boy, first sat in before meeting his fiancée, Integra.

He stopped at the door panting for breath while his new familiar wasn't even winded, the door opened revealing Sakura who had an irked expression, she shouted angrily "NARUTO-BAKA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? AND WHO'S THIS WOMAN?" the orange-wearing boy answered "I just met my fiancée and this is Seras Victoria, she is my familiar."

The pink banshee was completely dumbfounded as was the Emo on the other side of the classroom, they both thought _'How the f*cking hell does the dope/baka have a fiancée?'_ Seras asked "Um, master who are they?" Naruto turned to his familiar and said "The pink one is Sakura Haruno, a real bitch that is 1/3 banshee, and the Emo is Sasuke Uchiha, a dick who thinks he's Kami's gift to the world. And you don't have to call me 'master' just Sama will do."

The Draculina nodded and replied "Understood Naruto-sama." The two blondes sat down in the classroom and waited for their still late sensei.

**One hour later.**

Naruto was tapping the side of his head impatiently, Seras was cleaning her rifle **(A/N. It's a Black Widow sniper rifle from Mass Effect 3.)**, Sakura was pestering Sasuke for dates, and the king of brood was once again brooding. Finally the door opened revealing a silver-haired man with a face mask who had a large lump on his head. He turned to the four and said "I don't like you three kids; and who are you Ms?

The Draculina replied "Seras Victoria." The masked man nodded and asked "Why are you here exactly?" she replied "Because I'm Naruto-sama's familiar." He raised an eyebrow in curiosity, and REALLY wanted to get to know this woman, but there was time for that later, he said "Okay then, meet me on the roof in five minutes.

Five minutes later the group of four reached the roof where the masked man was waiting, they sat down on the steps. The masked Jonin then said "Okay how about we introduce ourselves? To start, I'm Kakashi Hatake, I have many likes which include a certain book series that you wouldn't appreciate at your age, and beautiful women. I dislike, two blondes that ran me over, though I didn't see their faces, and foxes. I have many hobbies, and I currently don't have a dream. Your turn beautiful."

Seras felt her skin crawl from the lecherous look she was getting, she felt her new master nudge her side making her say "My name is Seras Victoria. I like Naruto-sama and my coworkers. I dislike perverts and rapists. My hobbies are cleaning and modifying my weapons, and my dream is to have a loving husband and family."

Naruto was liking his familiar even more by the second, Sasuke looked like he didn't care, Sakura was glaring at the blonde woman, and Kakashi was thinking he hit the jackpot.

Sakura went next saying "I'm Sakura Haruno, my likes are [giggle]. My hobbies [giggles again], my dream is to [squeal] and the person I HATE is Naruto-baka!" Sasuke and Kakashi weren't paying attention, while Naruto and Seras thought _'Is she serious?'_

Sasuke spoke with clear arrogance in his voice "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like power, and powerful jutsu techniques. I dislike everything. My hobby is training, and my ambition is to kill a certain someone." Sakura had hearts in her eyes, Kakashi was making a thinking pose, Naruto was indifferent and Seras thought _'If he intends to harm Naruto-sama, then I'll make the brat cast a polka-dot shadow.'_

Naruto then said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are my fiancée, Seras-chan, older women, and ramen. My dislikes are Emos, Banshees, and the Civilian Council. My hobbies are training and trying new kinds of ramen. My dream is to get married and have a large family." The only one that seemed to be paying any attention was Seras.

The masked pervert said "Good, now then meet me at training ground 7 at 11:00 am, and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke it up. Later!" he then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The two blondes then left before they could be questioned by the Emo and banshee, meanwhile on a nearby rooftop Kakashi thought _'That demon has a fiancée? And that woman is his familiar? Perhaps, if I free them from its influence they'll 'thank' me.'_ He giggled perversely and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**With Naruto and Seras.**

The two arrived at his apartment in the red light district, they noticed a note on the door and then read it; it said: Dear Naruto-kun, I have taken the liberty of having your belongings removed from this vile apartment and brought here to Hellsing's HQ, please come as soon as possible. Your fiancée, Integra Fairbook Wingates Hellsing.

The orange-clad boy stuffed the note in his pocket and then they left towards the Hellsing HQ, after a few minutes of walking they entered the HQ and were greeted by a black-haired man wearing spectacles, he bowed and said respectfully "Welcome back Naruto-san, I didn't properly introduce myself, my name is Walter. Now, please follow me, Integra-sama wishes for you to join her for dinner."

The blonde Genin nodded and followed the spectacled man down several hallways and then entered his fiancées room, she was sitting at the table wearing a black sleeveless dress that showed a generous amount of cleavage, she was smoking one of her cigars and motioned for her him to sit down. The doors shut behind him leaving him alone with the dark skinned woman.

He sat down and noticed the various dishes, some he recognized and others he had never seen before in his entire life. The blonde woman said "From your memories I saw you have a rather large appetite, help yourself to whatever you like." He nodded and took a bit of everything to try out the different foods, she smirked as he was obviously enjoying the various entrée's that were made by her and thought _'When you learn something at a young age, you never forget it.'_

She then started eating from her own plate, and asked attempting conversation "So Naruto-kun, who is your sensei?" he answered "His name's Kakashi Hatake, guy wears a mask and seems to be very lazy, I don't like him." She tapped her chin in thought thinking _'Kakashi, Kakashi, where have I heard that name before? Its giving me some bad vibes just hearing it.'_ He asked after sipping some wine "How'd you become the leader of Hellsing?"

He regretted asking when the pained expression became evident on her face making him say "I'm sorry it must be…" he was interrupted by her when she said "No, its fine. To answer your question, I inherited Hellsing from my father. However, my uncle believed he should have become the new leader so he attempted to kill me. My father told me that there was something in the basement that would protect me, so scurried through the vents and made my way to the basement. Inside was a rotten corpse, I wept thinking that my uncle might find me and kill me; then my uncle and his men burst into the room threatening to kill me. My uncle shot me in the arm causing blood to fall on the floor, then the corpse started to lap up the blood and it killed my uncle's henchmen. The corpse was actually Alucard, and that was how I first met him, as for my uncle, he was the first life I took."

Naruto was in shock at her story, she then said "Enough about me, no doubt you wish to know about your parents, yes?" he nodded causing her to say "Your parents are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Your father was none other than the Yondaime Hokage and your mother as the Nidaime Kyuubi Jinchuuriki." Naruto was in shock at this information, he didn't know exactly what the Yondaime looked like except for the stone face on the hokage monument, but he always thought that he looked a bit like him.

Naruto then said "So that's the truth huh?" she nodded making him say "Then I intend to get payback on Konoha, for all the suffering I went through and maybe find out more about my parents, and by extension learn more about who I am." She nodded and said "Then I will help you every step of the way; remember that you are my fiancé and soon to be husband, so don't EVER hesitate to talk to me or ask me for help, understood?" he nodded making her say "Excellent, now then shall we go to bed? I wish for you to get an early start so that I can show you how things work around here."

He said "Sounds good, Integra-Oyabun. (Boss.)" she raised an eyebrow and asked "Why did you call me Oyabun?" he replied "I tend to give people nicknames, if I respect them then it's a good nickname like what I just gave you, if it's a insulting nickname then that means I hate them." She nodded and thought _'Oyabun, I actually like that nickname.'_

She took a drag from her cigar and then let out a puff of smoke saying "I like the nickname." He grinned and then said "Say, where do I sleep anyway?" she grinned and replied "Why, since you're my fiancé you get to sleep with me." He blushed heavily, but still nodded. The dark skinned woman pointed to the wardrobe behind him saying "Your clothes are in there, I shall arrange you a new one later, but for now what you have will do."

He nodded and changed into his orange pajamas, while Integra changed into a white nightgown that did nothing to hide her figure, making him blush again. She slipped into the bed and motioned for him to join her, he gulped and then got into the bed, once he was under the covers she grabbed and pressed her breasts into his back saying "Goodnight Naruto-kun." He blushed and replied "Goodnight Integra-Oyabun."

Before he fell asleep he thought _'I think life is about to get much more interesting.'_

End Chapter one.

**A/N. I hope you like this new story, be sure to review and make suggestions and feedback to help me make this better, and feel free to put in suggestions for the harem. Thank you and may God bless America.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Sorry for the wait, I was on vacation, and I also got hooked on Bioshock Infinite. Great game, and one major element of it gave me an idea for another story; no spoilers! And for those that have read the latest chapter in the manga Naruto, was anyone else WTF when Orochimaru was redeemed? To think I couldn't lose any more respect for Kishimoto and yet, I have. Anyway here's the long awaited chapter of Maelstrom of Hellsing. My next update may be Bleached Kitsune, Uzumaki Meister, or my new idea. Enjoy and please leave lot's of reviews. Please forgive OOCness. Oh and one more thing, Here's a little challenge for anyone willing to take it: Anyone that can make a great picture of my Oc Kira can pick FIVE girls in ANY one of my stories. Please make a picture that depicts her madness and thirst for blood. Whoever makes a picture I like best wins, so good luck!**

**This fan-fic was brought to you by Scarface101 and Kid Buu 619.**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing involving the Anime/Manga Naruto and Hellsing. I only own my Oc Kira.**

**Chapter two: A New Pet?**

Somewhere in Konoha at night, one Torune Kishi was tied to a chair with a wad of cloth stuffed into his throat. Torune is a Civilian council member that owns many, many shops around Konoha. Sitting next to him was his mistress, a woman who's freedom he bought when she was charged with attempting sexual intercourse with an underage boy.

An object was tossed in the air, which was a can of cream of mushroom soup. In front of the two civilians was a pale girl with midnight black hair, and abnormally pale, chalky white skin. She wore a simple white kimono and walked barefoot. She turned to face them revealing her beautiful face, the most distinguishing features about her face were her pale yellow snake-like eyes, and purple markings around her tear troughs.

She gazed at the two civilians for a moment then returned to going through the various groceries throughout the store, when she finished, she placed a 2-liter bottle of soda into one of three very large sacks filled with various groceries. As she made sure she got everything she was looking for she sang to herself "Baa, baa black sheep. Have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir, three bags full; one for the master, and one for the dame, and one for the little boy who lives down the lane."

The prostitute spoke in a terror-filled voice "Please, you need help. You need some pills to help you." The pale girl turned to face the prostitute with a crazed smile, which turned to fury as she spoke "Pills, pills, pills. Doctors, told me they would help me. Doctors gave them to me because they looked down on me. Doctors look down on me because they think they're better than me. ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME?" she screamed out the last part making the woman cry out in terror.

"NO! NO! YOU JUST NEED HELP!" the hooker screamed. The pale girl grinned maniacally and started singing "I do not like thee Doctor Fell, the reason why, I cannot tell; But this I know, and know full well, I do not like thee Doctor Fell." From the girls sleeve came out a tanto.

The crazed girl sliced open the prostitutes throat, reached up through the hole she made, grabbed the woman's tongue and pulled it through the bloody hole. She then turned to the Civilian Council member and sang "Mary, Mary, quite contrary, how does your garden grow? With silver bells and cockshells, and pretty maids all in a row." She grabbed him by the hair and forced his head back, allowing her access to his neck, her sharp, slightly pointed teeth became visible as she sank them into the man's neck. Blood seeped out from where her teeth entered his flesh, then with one tug ripped out his jugular.

Blood sprayed out as she chewed on the hunk of flesh, then like a snake she dislocated her jaw so as to allow it to go down her throat with ease. She tapped her chin a few times then said to herself "Too stringy." She took out a fourth sack and placed the body of the dead woman inside. After gathering up the other bags she left in a blur.

After several minutes she arrived at a warehouse on the edge of the village. She knocked on the door twice, paused, then knocked three more times. In a few seconds to door opened revealing several children of various ages, some were around six or seven, while others were closer to eleven. When they saw her they all smiled and started crowding around her and jumping for joy, some of them yelled "Kira-san!" or the younger one yelled "Kira-kaa-chan!"

She smiled affectionately at them and said in a motherly tone "Here you are everyone. Help yourselves." She placed one of the bags on the floor, and untied it letting some of it's contents spilled onto the floor. The children cheered and started grabbing at the various foods while muttering thanks you's.

A large fire was made in the middle of the warehouse so as to cook some of the food, the children and Kira sat around the fire, the latter watched as her charges enjoyed the meal she had brought them. Out of nowhere a little girl asked "Kira-kaa-chan. Can you tell us a strory?"

The pale girl giggled and replied "Of course, please get comfy everyone!" the children nodded and did so. The yellow-eyed girl cleared her throat and began speaking "Years ago, in a land far away was a small village ruled by a very cruel and heartless king. The king was once a knight that defended his former home and became quite famous, however he started to become greedy and studied dark and forbidden things to expand his power, and for that he was banished.

One day he decided that he would like a child, so that he may use said child as a weapon. Months went by and from the womb of one his servant's came a princess. As the princess grew up, what she believed to be home became a prison. She was subjected to many experiments and tortures, in an attempt to turn her into a monster.

The king was partially successful, however the princess refused to obey him, and refused to become his tool. So she escaped from her father's kingdom and ran, far, far away. Eventually the princess grew tired and had to rest, so she stopped at a nearby village. While she was resting she saw a handsome prince running away from a mob of ghouls.

The princess saved the young prince before he could be killed, as she carried him to a hospital she looked closer at his face, and it was love at first sight, his handsome face was so devine! His scent drove her mad, and the feel of his…" she was interrupted by the youngest of the children who said "Kira-kaa-chan? I think you're getting off track."

She blushed in embarrassment and said "Oh, sorry; back to the story. Anyway, after the princess dropped the young prince off at a hospital she swore to herself that she would protect him, and eventually confess her love to him. As the years rolled by the princess continued to protect her love by stopping any and all attacks before they happened, giving him food, and making sure his home was not destroyed.

The only problem was, she was afraid of scaring him away because of her hideous appearance, and because of her violent and insane personality. So she had no choice but to watch and hope, to find the courage to confess her love. To be continued." She finished causing several disappointed groans to come from the children. One boy asked "Kira-san, can't you finish the story?"

She shook her and sadly, and replied "Not yet, but one day I will. Now off to bed, all of you!" the children groaned again but nodded and went to their 'spots'. She sighed and went to her room which was actually an office overlooking the warehouse floor.

She locked the office door behind her and closed the shades, she grabbed one of the bags she had brought earlier, this one contained the remains of the woman she killed earlier that evening, she laid the body on the desk, then started praying "Kami-sama, please forgive me, an ugly whore. Forgive me for existing, for being born, and for failing to kill this child molester sooner. Please, grant me love and happiness and please protect my soon-to-be master and lover." When she finished praying she began to sink her teeth into the dead woman's flesh.

After an hour she had finished her meal, and was cleaning her kimono to remove the excessive amount of blood from it. When her kimono was snow white again, she picked up the other two bags of food and left the warehouse to drop them off. The first one she dropped off at the home of a fellow victim of her father's.

After several minutes she arrived at one Naruto Uzumaki's apartment, however she noticed something was off, she couldn't hear his heartbeat inside. In curiosity took out her tanto and used it to undo the lock. She crept inside and immediately noticed he was missing. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" her scream was heard throughout Konoha, that is you would hear it if you were awake, but if you were sleeping then it would certainly wake you up.

She ran out of the apartment and started to frantically sniff the air for her mate's scent. In a few seconds she found it, and started following it through Konoha. After a few minutes she came on a building with the kanji for 'Hell' on it. Then like a wild animal she started clawing at the door screeching, and screaming like a banshee.

The door opened revealing an aged black-haired man wearing glasses, she jumped on him, and pinned him to the floor screaming "WHERE IS HE? WHERE IS MY MASTER? GIVE HIM BACK!" several men showed up, and started pointing their weapons at her.

She heard something whizzing through the air, and realized it was razor sharp wires. She jumped up and clung to the ceiling. The man she had pinned down got up and said "So you noticed the wires eh? You must be a sharp one."

She growled like an animal, then spoke in a barely restrained voice that was laced with fury "Where is my master? What have you done with him?" Walter adjusted his glasses replying "I don't know what you're talking about."

"LIES! LIAR! YOU'RE JUST LIKE THE REST OF THEM! FILTHY HUMAN!" she screamed, just as she was about to pounce she heard the something click, on instinct she dropped from the ceiling, just before a loud bang came. A large hole was made in the spot she had clung to, she turned her gaze toward a black haired man wearing red and black, holding a gun with a smoking barrel.

Alucard smirked and said calmly "Not every day something like this happens. Mind my taking her Walter?" the butler shook his head, making the vampire nod "Releasing level three and two." A dark aura enveloped the vampire making Walter sweat bullets, and the foot soldiers of Hellsing to pass out.

Kira, however showed not a sign of fear, two tanto's fell from her sleeves and into her hands as Alucard readied his trademark guns. The two charged at each other, Alucard pointed the Jackal at her head, and the Casull at her torso. She knocked away the Jackal with her right hand and kicked the other gun, with her left leg.

She spun around on her right foot, and slashed at the vampire's throat using her free left hand. Blood sprayed from Alucard's wound as he pulled the trigger to the Casull causing it to fire a round at her into her shoulder.

Her shoulder practically exploded as her right arm fell off, in a matter of second's a new arm appeared from her shoulder, as she kicked him in the face, forcing him back. As she picked up the tanto from her destroyed arm, the vampire said "An advanced healing factor? That's rare. That means it'll be more…" he stopped speaking when he found her in front of him, in a criss-cross motion she sliced his stomach open.

Her tanto's disappeared into her sleeves, as she grabbed Alucard's intestines from his stomach spun around him, and used his innards as a garrote. He attempted to point the Jackal at her face, so as to blow her head off, but she clamped down on the gun with her teeth causing it to shatter. He attempted to shoot her with the Casull, but she swung her legs around and got his arm in a leg-lock.

He threw away the broken Jackal, and attempted to grab her by the head or throat, but instead she bit down on his wrist, and refused to let go, not matter how he struggled. As she continued trying to choke him to death, which wouldn't have worked (not that she needed to know), Alucard thought _'Damn it! This girl is something else! I might have to release level one, but I can only do that when Integra herself gives the order. GODDAMN RESTRICTIONS!'_

[BANG], something pierced the pale girl's back, [BANG, BANG, BANG] three more shots. Kira slowly slid off the black-haired vampire's back and fell to the floor unconscious with several darts in her back. Walter and Alucard looked down the hallway and saw Integra in a nightgown and slippers, holding a tranquilizer gun. "I leave everything alone, for one night to sleep with my fiancé and THIS happens? I fear what would happen to the Hellsing organization if it didn't have me."

Walter sweat-dropped at his master's words, Alucard would have too, if he wasn't busy putting his innards back into place. When she approached he said "Thank goodness, you did that. I would've killed her." "Sure you would have, you looked like you about to inflict the killing blow." She said sarcastically.

They turned to the pale girl on the floor with the vampire saying "What do we do with her? She's very powerful, if I wasn't an immortal I'd be dead." Walter chimed in "When she first burst in here, she seemed confused. She thought we had taken her master prisoner."

Integra made a thinking pose and said "Let's find out more about her, before we do anything." The butler nodded instantly, while the vampire was much more reluctant.

They tossed the girl into a cell, as they waited for her to wake up, Seras had arrived with several more guards to assist, when she was told what happened she started laughing saying "I can't believe you lost Alucard-san!" the black-haired vampire was angered at her laughing at him, but he kept calm and said "Feh, If I had my level one restraint unlocked I would've definitely won."

She continued laughing at him, finally he shouted in anger "SHUT UP YOU DAMN COP!" this caused her to laugh even harder making him angrier, his attention was caught by his master who said "Alucard, she is no longer your servant. She now belongs to my fiancé, whatever power you had over her now belongs to Naruto."

He turned his head with a 'tch' and crossed his arms. After another hour of waiting the girl woke up again, everyone watched her closely waiting for her reaction, they didn't have to wait long when she threw herself at the cell bars, trying grab anything within reach. A man with an eye-patch named Pip said "Hehe, she can't do anything behind those bars." As if she heard him she started biting on the cell bars and ripping them apart making many of the men flinch.

All of a sudden she stopped and froze in place as her eyes widened; everyone followed her gaze and spotted Naruto Uzumaki rubbing his eyes. Seras asked "Naruto-sama, what are you doing here?" he replied "I'm trying to find a damn toilet! This place is like a maze!"

He noticed the pale girl in the cell, when their eyes met she screamed "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" the members of Hellsing pointed their guns at the pale girl. What she did next surprised them, she ran to the sink in her cell, turned on the water and started splashing it onto her body as she screamed "I CAN'T LET NARUTO-SAMA SEE ME LIKE THIS! UNCLEAN! I'M UNCLEAN!"

In curiosity he approached the bars and stared at the strange girl, she felt his stare on her back and screamed "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" she dove underneath the cell's cot and curled into a ball saying to herself "Naruto-sama, mustn't look at me. I'm a filthy ugly whore; I don't deserve him. I'll never be good enough for him."

Her reaction made Integra curious, causing her to say "Open the cell." Walter nodded and did as he was told, as soon as the door opened, Naruto stepped inside saying "Hey lady, do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar." She replied in a meek voice "I saved you once, remember? You were seven."

He nodded and remembered seeing a pale girl as he faded in and out of consciousness that one time and said "Yeah remember, you smelled like snakes, blood, and candy." Her ears perked up when she realized he wasn't lying judging from his heartbeat.

"You remember me? Why? I'm nothing special; I'm just an ugly whore." She said as she crawled out from under the cot, when she came out he said "You're not ugly, and you're not a… you know. You're a beautiful young girl and it's hard to forget a beauty like you." She blushed furiously and out of nowhere blurted out "I LOVE YOU NARUTO-SAMA!" she slapped her hand on her own mouth as everyone in the jaw-dropped.

The three that were most affected were Naruto, the receiver of the confession, Integra, who is Naruto's fiancé, and Seras, Naruto's familiar. The blonde boy snapped out of his stupor and asked hesitantly "You… love… me?" she nodded instantly and said "Yes, I do. I know everything about you."

He tilted his head, and asked "What's my favorite color scheme?" "Black with red trim." She answered. He scratched his head asking "What's my favorite kind of ramen?" she replied "Trick question, you don't have a 'favorite' kind of ramen but your favorite place to get ramen is Ichiraku's and you'll eat any kind there."

"What is my fetish?" he asked causing her to say "Older women, big breasts, and you have a soft spot for women with rough histories." He made a thinking pose and asked "Who was my first crush?" she answered "Anko Mitarashi, one of your few friends, you planned to confess to her after you were promoted to Chunin."

"Last question, what did I want for my birthday when I was nine?" he asked; her reply was "You wanted a pet, because you were so lonely." He was stunned at how she knew so much about him and couldn't help but say "Have you been stalking me?"

She replied while twiddling her fingers "Yes, but it was to protect you I swear!" he rubbed the back of his head while in the background Integra was thinking _'If this girl is planning something, I'll make her wish she'd never been born.'_ While Seras thought _'I hope you know what you're doing Naruto-sama, if she attempts to harm you though, I'll shoot a big hole in her head.'_

After a few moments Naruto said "I'm afraid I don't love you." In a heartbeat Kira started crying and then began beating her head against the wall causing some blood to stain it. Naruto shouted "STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she turned to him and cried "You were my only reason [sob] for living, and now you are rejecting me. I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" she was about to continue smashing her head on the wall but was stopped when she heard "YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH!"

She stopped and turned to face the blonde boy as he spoke "I can't just simply love you so suddenly, but maybe with some time, I could come to love you. If you're willing to share me with Integra-oyabun (boss)."

The dark-skinned woman approached and said "So long as your feelings are genuine I don't mind sharing him with you. If enough time has passed I'll let you marry him AFTER me." Kira tilted her head and said plainly "But I don't want to be Naruto-sama's wife, I want to be his pet."

"PET?" everyone in the room shouted at the top of their lungs. Kira nodded and latched onto his arm and said with a stupid looking grin "That's right, Naruto-sama will be my kind and loving master that will feed me, train me, wash me, reward me when I'm good, and harshly punish me when I'm bad."

At what she was saying all the men in the room had massive nosebleeds, even Alucard had the decency to blush. Integra and Seras had WTF looks on their faces. At this point Naruto's bladder was beginning to lose control making him shout "WHERE'S A DAMN TOILET?" Pip pointed across the room towards a bathroom, making the blonde boy run towards it with Kira saying "If you need to pee, I'll be your toilet, Naruto-sama!"

"NO! LET GO OF ME DAMNIT!" he shouted making Kira cry "WAAAAA! Naruto-sama is angry at me! I must be punished! HIT ME NARUTO-SAMA! YOU MUST HIT ME!" "LET GO ALREADY! STOP HITTING YOUR HEAD ON THE WALL!"

Everyone else could only say "What the fuck just happened?"

Later Integra sat on her bed wondering when her fiancé would come back, finally he entered the room… with the girl still latched onto his arm, who introduced herself as Kira when the two emerged from the bathroom.

The blonde boy said "Okay Kira, I'm going to sleep with my fiancé okay?" she nodded and asked "Want to make it a threesome?" he face-palmed himself and said to her "We are not having sex, we're just sleeping together, that's it." She nodded and laid down on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Integra asked, Kira replied "I'm a pet, so I must sleep on the floor." The blonde woman then asked "Do you even think of yourself as a human being?" the pale girl shook her head replying "No… I'm not even sure what I am to begin with." This made the two blonde's to raise their eyebrows, but were too tired to ask about it so they decided to sleep because it would be a long day tomorrow for the both of them.

**End Chapter two.**

**Omake: What does Alucard do for a hobby?**

It was late at night a masked figure dressed in red and black, approached a bookstore. There weren't many people in there, just a few employees and no more than three customers. The masked man approached the clerk and said "This is a passive-aggressive robbery. Give me all your Twilight books, and I won't harm you." The clerk looked up from his newspaper and said "Just take the damn things; I've had eight customers that die from reading them." The figure nodded and pulled out a very large trash bag and started shoveling them inside.

He slung the bag over his shoulder and was about to exit the store, until he heard the clerk say "Hey, you missed one!" the 'robber' grabbed the remaining book and said "Thanks, friend!" with that he casually walked out the door.

On a hill overlooking Training ground 7, Alucard had on what appeared to be some form of war-paint, made from animal blood masking his face, he lit a match and set the books on fire and started screaming to the heavens "VAMPIRES DO NOT FUCKING SPARKLE!"

**End Omake.**

**A/N. Hope you like how I introduced Kira and her penchant for nursery rhymes what she means when she sings them though, you must figure out for yourself, Oh and she hasn't forgotten those orphans she helped take care of just so you know. Please leave reviews, and don't forget my challenge. Thank you and May God Bless America.**


End file.
